


Day 6: Continuity Crossover

by GemmaRose



Series: MegOp Week [6]
Category: Transformers: Cyberverse, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Being Lost, Desert, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Meeting Your Double
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Optimus has seen plenty of strange things, since ending up on Unicron, but this one really takes the oilcake.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime, Megatron/Orion Pax
Series: MegOp Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592986
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48
Collections: MegOP Week 2020





	Day 6: Continuity Crossover

Optimus grimaced at the feeling of silica granules in his seams, gritty and uncomfortable. The desert had seemed a safe place to explore, biolights would give them ample warning of incoming enemies and the beasts which attacked them in the forest so often would be nowhere in sight. He hadn’t been more wrong since they arrived on this planet. The loose silica underpede made progress slow and tedious, and the monsters which lived here had little in the way of visible biolighting. Worst of all, they were lost.

“This is your fault.” Megatron muttered darkly, and Optimus couldn’t even muster up the energy to tell Megatron that he _knew that_. He was uncomfortably charged, almost dangerously warm, and his legs still felt weak and wobbly from that run-in with the beast in the sand pit. His newly shifted center of gravity didn’t help, either. Damn monsters and their obsession with interfacing. This one’s not-quite-spike had been too long for him to keep his tank sealed, even, and now his derma stretched taut over his swollen abdomen, armour transformed aside to retain its integrity.

“Why did I agree to accompany you into these wastes, again?” Megatron snapped. Optimus stopped and crossed his arms, glaring when Megatron finally turned back around to look at him.

“You agreed because we need a new fuel source, and none of us have explored the desert yet.” he said sternly. Just because the desert had been his idea, and thus his fault, didn’t mean he was about to let Megatron deny his part in their predicament.

“You two need fuel?” an unfamiliar voice asked, and Optimus whirled to face the speaker, who appeared in the near-total darkness as a sharp silhouette with piercing red optics. Their speech was accented, but not stilted like the sand-dweller’s had been. _Probably_ not a threat?

“We need-”

“Fuel, yes.” Optimus interrupted before Megatron could drive away their potential ally. “And directions, if you can give them.”

“Follow me.” the mech said, and lights bloomed across his frame, a deep purple-red which glittered on plating both dark and silvery. Megatron glared at him, and Optimus glared right back.

::Even if we knew the way back, we’re too low on fuel to make it in this heat.:: he commed Megatron, whose engine growled and field lashed in irritation. He didn’t reply though, and the two of them followed their unexpected guide in silence until the ground ahead of them abruptly dropped away to reveal a glittering oasis. Literally glittering, lights had been strung between tents which glowed from within, and the silica shimmered underpede. Their guide darted off, towards one of the large tents in the middle, and Optimus gauged the size of the shelters as he and Megatron followed. There were few mechs out and about, a mixture of beastformers and sharp, alt-mode-indistinct forms like that of their guide, but the tents were sized for much larger mechs. Perhaps scouts, out collecting energon? It must take quite a lot, to fuel a group so large.

“You weren’t exaggerating.” a deep voice said as their guide bounded back into view, followed by a mech with spiked silver plating who must’ve been at least half again Megatron’s height. “They are small, for their alt-modes.”

“I could still take you in a fight.” Megatron snarled, and Optimus reached across Megatron’s body to push down his fusion cannon before he could do something _terminally_ stupid. Their host, thankfully, seemed more amused by the threat than anything else.

“Are you really so sure of that?” he asked, and Optimus heard Megatron’s vents stall as his own optics widened. Their host had pulled, from subspace on his upper arm, a scaled-up version of Megatron’s own weapon.

“Megatron, what- oh!” the red and blue mech who rounded one of the tents stared at them openly, and Optimus felt suddenly hyper-aware of his own frame, comparing it to the mech who could only be his own double. Shorter and slighter than Megatron, with breasts that threatened to spill out over the edge of his open-topped chestplate and narrow hips more decorated than protected by the thin strip of armour slung across them to cover his array. silver scuffs on the outside of his thighs shone dull in the light as he strode over to stand near the pointy Megatron, looping an arm through Megatron’s and leaning against him.

“You’re us.” Optimus said, doing his best to ignore how his taller double was doing a poor job of hiding the way his optics kept straying to Optimus’s abdomen. “That makes things easier, at least.”

“They need fuel.” their guide chirped, squeezing in between their doubles, and Optimus wondered if the little mech was one of their offspring.

“And directions back to the plains.” Optimus added.

“We need no such thing.” Megatron grumbled. Optimus scowled at him.

“If you want to go stumble around in the dark until you run down, by all means.” he gestured out at the expanse behind them. “Just don’t blame me when Grimlock is the one dragging you back to base tomorrow.”

“Of course we can provide you fuel.” Pointy Megatron said before Megatron could retort. “Orion, get two cubes for our doubles, would you?”

“What’s the magic word?” Orion teased, and Pointy Megatron rolled his optics.

“ _Please_ grab our guests some fuel, sweetspark?”

“Of course, sweetspark.” Orion smiled, rising up onto the tips of his pedes as Pointy Megatron allowed himself to be pulled down for a peck on the cheek. “I’ll see if Laserbeak is back, as well.”

“Quick as ever.” Pointy Megatron purred, groping unsubtly at Orion’s aft plating as Optimus’s double turned to walk away, notably more sway in his hips than there had been on his approach. “I’ll show you two to our tent.” Pointy Megatron said. “Grit, go see who’s available to escort these two out of the desert once they’ve fuelled.”

Their guide lit up, both in expression and biolighting, and as he tore off Pointy Megatron shouted “And that’s not an excuse to hang around Sunstreaker!” after his retreating form. There was no reply, and the mech sighed heavily. “Sparklings, so willful.” Pointy Megatron muttered, shaking his helm. “Follow me.” he gestured, and Optimus shared a look with Megatron.

::We will never speak of this again.:: Megatron commed him, and Optimus nodded minutely. Of all the things he’d seen on Unicron, alternate versions of themselves who seemed to be a bonded pair was by far the strangest.

**Author's Note:**

> Grit is not a MegOp bitty, but a MegaSound bitty. He's inherited Soundwave's alt-mode, which Cyberverse Optimus and Megatron do not recognise as an aerial alt due to lack of evident wing kibble.
> 
> If you would like me to write a fic for you, come hit me up on Pillowfort! No account required. [[Link](http://pillowfort.social/GemmaRose)]


End file.
